Alluring Violet
by Mettlei
Summary: Hidan saves Itachi from Pein's clutches and then later on he has the chance to show Itachi something the younger had no idea about. Yaoi. Hidan/Itachi.
1. Chapter 1

_Warnings: Yaoi! Some kind of unknown drugs. Innocent Itachi and maybe a bit too nice Hidan. OOC-ness. Stupidity._

_Pairings: Hidan/Itachi..._

_Summary: Hidan saves Itachi from Pein's clutches and then later on maybe he has the chance to show Itachi something the younger Akatsuki had no idea about._

_An: I proudly (not really) present another Hidan/Itachi story... this is a bit different and most likely odd, and I don't really even expect it to be liked much... yeah... enjoy x.x and heed the warnings before you read! _

_An: yes, Pein is the bad guy here, but you know I love him so... no hard feelings? :P and say what you will but this still is AU -.-_

_..._

_Alluring Violet..._

Itachi groaned it was the weekend and all the members of Akatsuki were off missions and that meant that they would all get absolutely drunk... and then they would fight each other while being drunk and they would fuck each other...

He was better than that and he never took part in these kind of weekends. Actually he made sure to disappear from the base as soon as he got to know that more than three of Akatsuki were off missions.

Because seriously Pein had stated that they all deserve a retreat from the missions and crimes they were committing and that they shouldn't be overly humble when it came to body pleasure... putting it simply anyone could bloody well fuck anyone given the right persuasion.

And what did he expect from bunch of wanted criminals anyway... of course they screwed each other and besides he definitely didn't like the way Kisame kept looking at him whenever the man got the chance, he was sure Kisame long since planned to get him spreading his legs... or bend over... no, thank you.

There maybe was one that he would have some difficulty to say 'no' to, but that was beside the point...

He was already sneaking to the door to escape when he was stopped by Pein grabbing his wrist, his eyes flamed up as he turned never changing his stoic facial expression.

"Itachi, you can at least stay and have a drink, you need to relax sometimes too, not like anyone will force you into anything."

Who was Pein trying to fool... he could see the man undressing him right there him with those strange eyes.

And he really had better things to do than get drunk and raped, for example, he could sit outside in the woods sulk and get all depressed and unhappy, feel sorry for himself, why ever not. Not like he didn't have the reasons to do that.

And plus there was that fact that he simply knew that the whole lot would just love to pull him in a dirty orgy where he of course would be the slut for them. The great Itachi Uchiha a slut... once more, no thank you.

It was like... he would really be scared shitless for the first time in his life if Kakuzu or Kisame... would want to be rough with him, he was sure he would be in two pieces come the morning... so really... let the Akatsuki fuck, but leave him out of it.

The last thing he could say about this all ordeal was that, the person to whom he _maybe_ wouldn't be able to say no, never even as much as looked at him... and that person just like himself never really took part in the parties or as much as he had heard, that person always got drunk like fuck and then mystically disappeared...

"No Pein, I have things to attend to..." he said importantly yanking his wrist out of the man's grip.

"No you don't... now come and sit down..."

Uhh that's when Itachi's eyes started to dart over the room looking for an escape, his troubled eyes meeting violet-by-nature-sad-looking-eyes for a moment, the thing was that he couldn't really refuse Pein.

He was rather roughly pushed down on the couch and then there was a glass forced into his hand and even though he growled and groaned flickering his crimson eyes around... no one listened, he really didn't like this... but as soon as he was to object the drink was literally forced down his throat.

Now who said the criminals are all drunkards, he spluttered on the strong alcohol flowing down his throat and when a hand laid on his mouth not letting him to spit it back out and pushing him firmly against the couch he realised that he just got _drugged_...

So that was bad...

He was sure it was one of Sasori's drugs because as soon as the stuff was down his throat his vision blurred and somehow the word didn't seem as shitty suddenly, his back connected with the couch and he wondered will Pein at least have the decency to take him to the room, away from others or will he get owned in front of everyone for Pein's sick pleasure...

Yes, Pein was going to make it public, he understood when a hand laid on his upper thigh stroking inwards, he lifted his hand barely and tried to bat the unwanted touch away that's when he heard his throat make a strange whimper as the hand squeezed his leg hard and another hand yanked his Akatsuki cloak ripping it open at the front, exposing his net shirt.

He was trying to glare at Pein when the man leaned over him stroking his upper body with somewhat cold hands, he felt his body shudder when a cold hand sneaked under his shirt, Pein pinched his nipple hard, oh he was squirming, or at least he tried to, his body didn't cooperate with him and all he could actually do was mumble a weak 'no'... his hands laid on Pein's shoulders trying to push the forceful man off but that didn't work very well and he whimpered again when sharp teeth bit his neck just to go for his ear and bite the fleshy part of it.

"Mm Itachi-chan, you're going to love it..." Pein husked in his ear, that's when he squinted his eyes shut refusing to believe how helpless the drug made him.

He couldn't concentrate very well on anything not even the offensive hands sneaking down at his side just to squeeze his hips harshly, then they moved and cupped his limp cock starting to fondle it too harshly for his taste, at least too harshly since he was _not_ aroused.

"Pein... Itachi-chan promised himself for me."

Itachi knew that voice, hearing _that_ voice he felt his limp groin twitch and he shivered when two strong hands grabbed on his upper arms and pulled him up on his feet pushing the growling Pein off of him and since he couldn't stand the same strong hands grabbed on his ass and lift him up like a child on the man's hips.

Now _those_ hands aroused him and he didn't know if that was the drug or himself all he knew was that he liked the hotness spreading in his loins when the lovely hands remained on his ass cheeks holding him.

"Hidan... you can have him _later_!" Pein barked and grabbed on his arm, that's when he decided to try and clutch at Hidan for his dear life, throwing his limp arms around the man's strong neck and locking his slender legs around the hips... and just for the record, he hoped Hidan was saving him...because the platinum haired and violet eyed guy lied when saying to Pein that he has promised himself for Hidan... that had never happened, but he of course didn't object wanting to get out of the drugged state, maybe Hidan being the immortal demon god Jashin follower could curse him out of it...or something.

"No, I can't have him later because he wants me right fucking now."

Itachi felt Hidan's fingers poke his side, the other hand was still on his ass making him somewhat tingly.

Feeling the poke he lift his head weakly wanting to laugh for reasons unknown... damn drug.

"I'm for ...Hidan." he mumbled and hid his chuckle by diving with his face in the neck where Hidan surely could feel him giggling and then he not really thinking on what he's doing bit down on the neck to stop his stupid behaviour, when he felt the strong athletic body shiver against him he remembered that Hidan had a thing for pain. He withdrew his teeth.

"What kind of drug was it?" he heard Hidan's voice ask in a somewhat angry way, oh the guy was maybe saving him but somewhere in the corners of his dulled mind Itachi realised that he is maybe being a fool thinking that Hidan might be the best of two evils.

Hidan was famous for his cruelty and brutality... maybe he was in the clutches of a greater evil after all, but then again, Hidan was the one who never even as much as glanced his way, that's why this all came as a surprise to him...

"Nothing special, just something to make him relax, something to...arouse and something to stop him from using Sharingan." Pein stated and Itachi felt Hidan start walking and he was blushing because he was still getting hard... just like that... all because of the drug of course, not because his crotch was rubbing on Hidan's and because he was so nicely pressed against a trim and all manly body...

"I feel all tingly..." he mumbled out lifting his head and glancing at the dark walls, he had no clue where Hidan is carrying him, he didn't care either... he would have to remember to kill Sasori for creating such a drug... or maybe he could order for some more, he liked the careless feeling and the excitement raising in his body, though he was still blushing because of the growing hardness in his loose pants.

"Yes, I can feel that Itachi..." Hidan retorted in a somewhat husk tone and Itachi gasped when two strong hands laid on his ass rocking his groin into Hidan's roughly, he couldn't believe the moan that escaped him. It sounded almost too shocked, damn him if he makes such sounds Hidan would realise that he's a complete stranger to such feelings as such...

"D-don't do that... I... why did you save me from him, uh Hidan do you mind to move your hands away from my...my... me." he blurted out trying to sound like he wasn't almost fully hard and trying to tell himself that it wouldn't be wise to think that his ass is safe...

"They're good as they are... isn't that so Itachi-_chan_?" Hidan then squeezed his ass and he be damned but he did whimper like a bitch at the rough treatment... yes, his ass was about to get beaten...

"No Hidan... don't... do it... not you." when it came out from his mouth he realised how it sounded and how the hot-headed immortal carrying him would take it... damn it.

"Not _me_, eh? Fine... I'll carry you right back , wait... let me get you fucking naked before I throw you back in there for everyone to go at you..."

He gasped at the harsh words and cursed himself for being so careless with saying stupid things, after all it really wasn't what he meant to say but it was too late, he was smashed into the nearest wall and his Akatsuki cloak was literally ripped off of him while Hidan was pressing against him with all weight, his own stupid legs were still locked around the man's hips, he raised his arms weakly trying to stop Hidan when that was yanking his fishnet shirt off roughly making him emit strange whimper.

"Hidan, no... It's not what I meant... don't do it... I meant something entirely else... Hidan..." he realised his voice was almost begging, but seriously if it was to beg or to be thrown in a room with seven drunken men who all didn't mind to get intimate with another man... he opted to beg.

It seemed Hidan really was a cruel guy because his whimpering and his words were totally ignored and Hidan had managed to fight off his shirt, he was so damn limp... unable to resist in any way. Hidan's hands laid on his shoulders pressing him into the wall firmly, the violet alluring eyes scanning his upper body, he shivered at the intensity of that look.

He seriously didn't think Hidan knew what he's doing...he didn't think the awfully handsome and well built man who was seemingly so experienced in life realised that even if Itachi had his arrogant and self satisfied demeanour... Itachi still was only seventeen...he put his trembling hands on Hidan's broad shoulders shaking his head in firm denial refusing to believe that the guy would actually feed him to lions.

"No... please don't... Hidan..." and only then the violet eyes snapped up piercing into his black ones because he apparently was unable to keep up the Sharingan because of his drugged state surely Pein's special demand to Sasori when he ordered the drug.

Something that he didn't recognize flickered in the oddly pinkish eyes and he felt Hidan's body press against his leaner one firmer. "Are you repulsed by me Itachi?"

Stupid man... stupid Hidan... idiot.

He shook his head in denial, closing his eyes.

"Good... then you won't mind much...I'll bring you back to them when I'm done with you."

Hearing that he never even opened his eyes and his mouth stayed shut too, clamped shut. How could he be so stupid and have hots for the man pressing him into the wall he didn't know anymore...

He stayed silent when he felt his pants being yanked, silent as the grave he would take the abuse... that didn't mean though that his eyes obeyed him he felt the hot liquid force the way out through his squinted shut eyelids, he promised himself that when the drug will wear off he will wipe the whole Akatsuki base... he will kill them all. At least at killing he was experienced enough...

Hidan's hands on his ass squeezed not entirely roughly but still firmly, he cursed himself because he liked those hands, he cursed himself even more because he whimpered again when Hidan grabbing his wrists pressed them against the wall and bucked the hips forward making him shiver all through when a hardness... a big, huge hardness pressed between his ass cheeks, his mouth parted and his eyes went wide just because of the size of Hidan.

The rough treatment stopped and he felt Hidan's cheek press against his Hidan's lips on his ear, Itachi's eyes sealed shut again.

"Stop fucking crying Itachi..." Hidan was whispering into his ear disturbingly sweetly... he hated himself when Hidan's voice like that made him shiver. "...You didn't see it but someone was peaking around the corner... I was putting on a show."

He gasped hearing that and then he not realising why or what threw his naked arms around Hidan's neck diving with his tear streaked cheeks in the soft neck nuzzling in there like a child would do after going through a great scare.

"I'd say it would be wise if you and I would disappear from the base for the rest of the weekend... because those fuckers sure as hell are waiting for our asses..."

He even managed a weak chuckle at the words, he loved Hidan's swearing and the _blunt honesty_ the zealot sported. That blunt honesty was the thing why he got his eye on Hidan in the first place...

"Now, I know just the place, it's not far and I'll be able to carry you there in no time... if I promise not to jump you, will you come willingly? I'll bring sake..."

It almost sounded like Hidan wanted to... spend time with him... and it sure sounded like Hidan didn't have hots for him. The fact that he was pressing against the man for the last ten minutes and not long ago the man was ripping off his clothes and touching his ass... the fact that he could still feel a huge stiff cock pressing against him... told him otherwise but it was most probably how a body responded to a body, didn't necessarily mean that Hidan wanted him...

"Yes I'm willing..." he murmured shocked when his voice came out disappointed and almost sad because of his revelation... funny how his groin twitched and throbbed making him want to rock his hips forward hard... stupid drugs and stupid Hidan.

When Hidan supported him against the wall and he tried to stand on his own legs as Hidan leaned down picking up his net shirt that was laying on the floor, he wiped his cheeks watching the guy. "You act rather good Hidan..." he said before he could think better of it.

The Jashin follower didn't say anything to it and he didn't know what to make of that little grin on Hidan's sensual lips, Itachi regretted one thing though... Hidan could of... while _acting_... kiss him... just so he would know how Hidan felt... because he was wondering for a good while now... but there... if Hidan didn't it only meant that Hidan didn't want to...

He blushed for unknown reasons when Hidan helped him to get back in his shirt, he was sure the Jashinist noticed and again there was that little grin on the kissable lips but Hidan didn't say a word just turned with the broad back to him and ordered to jump on... which he did.

It took for Hidan fifteen minutes to go to the Jashinist's room where Hidan grabbed three... _three_ bottles of sake throwing them in a backpack which Hidan tied around the hips having to struggle because he was attached on the guys back and then Hidan was transporting him ninja-style to unknown for him place.

When they got there it turned out to be a little house or more like a shed... abandoned probably but Hidan said there is everything they would need for two days, he didn't care as long as he didn't have to face the lions back in the base.

Al through those fifteen minutes Itachi was desperately holding on to Hidan and desperately clenching his jaw not to let out unexpected sounds because... ahem... he was still hard and truth be told it pained him a lot by now.

When they were in the house and Hidan put him down he clutched on the wall red in the face and groaning quietly.

"I think... I'll go... where is the... uhhh bathroom?" he breathed out getting redder in the face. And then to his horror Hidan grinned widely and chuckled.

"Yeah you should probably play with yourself a bit..."

Very funny... ha haa Itachi sporting a nice tent, his hands laid on his crotch, and he thought his face will melt right off, he looked somewhere at the ground and was about to curse Hidan into the ground when the man simply kept chuckling as if that wouldn't be a great deal at all.

"It's the drugs..." he gasped out defensively still refusing to look at Hidan he could still see the guy closing in on him till he could feel hot breaths on his face, it aroused him further.

"Well since you admitted that you're not repulsed by me... want me to help you out?"

_..._

_An: let me know what you think._

_Meti..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Warnings: yaoi._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I make no money of this fanfiction._

_An: thank you for the reviews, let's hope I won't disappoint anyone._

_...Alluring Violet..._

"_...want me to help you out?"_

"W-what?" he gasped and looked at Hidan's face then regretting it when it turned out that the immortal was terribly close, smirking at him and then stroking his cheek, he cursed inwardly when the simple touch made his breathing hitch audibly. "Hidan... I thought..."

"I know I said I won't jump you... and I'm not, I'm nicely asking do you need help with that painful looking tent... that doesn't necessarily mean that I will go for your ass..."

The bluntness of it was almost funny... however when he looked at Hidan and tilted his head the Jashinist narrowed the purple eyes at him. "You have no idea what I'm talking about, right?"

He nodded and watched Hidan's purple eyes widen slightly, Hidan was close, too close, he was being pressed into a wall and damn it all but he liked it, he definitely liked the strong hand that laid on his chest and slid down to his hip where it squeezed.

"Itachi...you've never been with a man or a woman... right?"

He would nicely ignore the question... he closed his eyes and kept his mouth parted because he couldn't get enough air and Hidan's broad chest pressing against him didn't help, the man smelled like blood and immortality, the scent aroused him further.

To his dismay he heard Hidan chuckle in his ear, sending hot puffs of breath on his too aroused skin, he started to tremble.

"Yeah, you don't have to say it, I suspected it and my suspicion was confirmed from how desperate you were when I said I'll carry you back to Pein..."

The words were spoken, whispered right into his ear and wouldn't he be sandwiched between Hidan's body and the wall he would slide down on the floor and turn into a boneless mass of goo just because of that voice, damn it...

His mind screamed at him that he should deny his innocence in the bedroom department, say that he is fucking every other day... but his mind and his body didn't cooperate very well, he blamed the drugs.

He heard the soft moan coming from his own throat when the Jashinist's hips moved forward lightly barely brushing against his erection but it worked rather nice and he instantly craved more, his hips bucked forward making the contact harsher even though he growled at his body for acting so provocative.

Hidan chuckled, weird how that chuckle didn't make him feel bad if only embarrassed and near _fainting_... he felt a hot fierce blush on his cheeks and squinted his eyes shut when Hidan was pulling back surely to look in his face, he would deny everything!

"Have you ever kissed anyone Itachi...?"

Stupid Hidan... why was the immortal asking such a question and why did that voice sounded so... really interested...and sexy.

Itachi knew what he has to say, he only hoped that the drugs won't get in his way. He opened his eyes trying to look somewhat emotionless ignoring that he could feel the hot blush on his cheeks.

"I'm a ninja, I don't need to... do... anything of the sort... it's...useless." didn't come out exactly like he had planned but he at least got _something_ out, he looked down when Hidan grinned rather widely and shamelessly looking straight into his eyes.

"So that's a 'no'... and Itachi, _useless_? Really?"

He nodded confirming, not believing himself even for a moment, right now the thing called pleasure was seeping into him, he wanted to feel it, he wanted to know how it feels, the pleasure... his still stiff cock was painfully throbbing in agreement.

"Hmm it might be useless but it feels nice..."

Itachi couldn't look up, simply couldn't, couldn't make his breathing even and couldn't stop shaking, he wanted Hidan to touch him... simple as that.

"Come here..." he heard Hidan murmur lowly and then there were three fingers on his chin tilting his face up, his eyes popped open when soft smooth lips pressed on his lightly, gently. He froze watching Hidan's closed eyes from close up, he shivered and his eyes closed as he relaxed a bit, but he was still stiff not knowing what to do and what was Hidan expecting of him.

When a hot, wet tongue licked his lower lip he flinched, his hands moved on Hidan's broad shoulders holding on the man. The tongue pushed on his lower lip somewhat demandingly even if Hidan was being gentle, he felt Hidan's hands one rest on the back of his neck and the other was just holding at his side, keeping him in place so it would seem.

He squeaked right on Hidan's lips when suddenly there was sure fingers on both his cheeks pressing into the hollows firmly, he had no choice but to part his lips and then he emitted an unknown noise for him, he thought it sounded something like a whine as Hidan's hot tongue pushed into his mouth, the feeling was shockingly pleasant and enjoyable, his fingers dug in Hidan's shoulders pulling the man closer and he relaxed into the kiss pressing his body firmer against the masculine one, and since the hot tongue felt especially good when it was sliding against his own he started to move his own tongue to increase the friction, loving it when it worked.

To his own horror he moaned softly when Hidan's tongue pressed on his firmly, his hips bucked and he blushing harder melted into Hidan when the man wrapped one strong arm around his waist stroking his back, the other pulled out his hair tie and then entangled in his black long hair, he didn't know because he didn't have anything to compare to but all of Hidan's touches he liked. He felt good in those strong arms maybe that's why he threw his arms around Hidan's neck and even as much as pulled himself up on his tip toes offering his mouth to the man.

Itachi didn't open his eyes when Hidan pulled away from him, he could feel Hidan breathing on his parted wet lips and he felt so dazed from that kiss that he was sure the Jashinist was supporting nearly all of his weight.

Hidan's cheek pressed on his and now he felt the lips on his ear, he swallowed back the moan wanting to get through his lips.

"Well, was I right Itachi... feels nice?"

Hidan's voice was what he would call naughty, definitely so. But regardless he didn't see a reason why he should lie and deny that it felt...nice.

It felt more than just nice, he liked it a lot and he wasn't all that sure it was enough, his erection by now was trying to break through his pants and he had to use all his willpower not to rub and hump against the perfect body pressing against him.

"Yes..." he whispered it, it came out barely audible, he felt Hidan shiver against him and he wanted to know why and then Hidan's hand the one who was still on his back stroked ending to his hip where it squeezed and he couldn't stop his hips from bucking, actually he was sure he was close to fainting, he had never been so aroused and usually when he would get a hard-on for reasons unknown or in sleep he would jerk himself off quickly and go on with his life, but this massive erection he was sporting for so long already, god how it needed to be touched. And frankly he wasn't sure he wanted to jerk himself off now...

Strong warm hand laid on his hot cheek the thumb moving under his chin tilting his face up once more, he didn't resist in any way and when the lovely soft lips were on his again he opened his mouth instantly and then he really did rock his hips into Hidan's when the hot tongue pushed in his mouth reminding him how nice exactly it felt. He moaned because of the tongue and because he felt Hidan's crotch wasn't entirely soft either, which was good of course, it was good to know that Hidan wasn't against what he was doing but then again it worried him.

When Hidan pulled away before sucking on his lower lip he gasped for air and even opened his eyes looking at the pale immortal before him, surprised to find Hidan not grinning or anything but watching him with the violet eyes half lidded, that was most probably the sexiest sight he had ever seen in his life.

"You might be a ninja, but you're still human Itachi... and you taste so damn good..." Hidan whispered and he closed his eyes shivering, he didn't even understand why it felt so good to hear that Hidan found him... tasty.

"Want to know what else feels uhm, not nice but good?"

Such an offer... Hidan was a bastard...

The bastard didn't wait for his answer, the next moment his nails were digging into Hidan's shoulders and he was moaning in a shocked way, Hidan's hand had grabbed his hard arousal through his pants firmly and stroked it so much better than he could, it felt so good that he was left with his mouth parted gasping for air, his eyes closed and his hips bucked into Hidan's hand hard, there was nothing he could do to keep his moans in but chew on his lower lip, he felt the incredulous blush return on his cheeks with new force.

"H-Hidan..." he breathed his breath coming in explosive gasps, he was sure it was because of the drug that he already felt like spurting in his pants. Hidan breathing hot breaths on his neck and ear didn't help him to cool down.

"It's okay Itachi, relax... I will just make you feel good, I won't ask anything of you..." Hidan murmured right on his ear and he moaned at the soft voice and then he wondered _why_ Hidan wouldn't ask anything, was he somehow not meeting the Jashinist's requirements, wasn't he likeable for Hidan... if that was so why Hidan so willingly was helping him out and showing him how nice things felt...

His train of thoughts came to a crushing stop when the immortal zealot pushed the very same hand in his pants and wrapped the fingers around his hot length, grasping it firmly yet gently, starting to pump him.

From that point he was officially gone, he moaned and didn't even think about stopping his moans, he clutched on Hidan's shoulders and bucked his hips forward rhythmically throwing his head back against the wall trying to get enough oxygen with no success, he felt his already too hot cheeks heat up further when his pre-come leaked out, his body shuddered and a _wild_ needy moan-like growl escaped him when Hidan's thumb played on the tip gathering the pre-come and then it eased the hand job Hidan was giving him making it wet and so much better, his knees bucked and his body shook, he heard himself murmur something but even he didn't understand.

He was so ready to let it all out yet he whimpered holding back... the thought of cumming in his pants and especially on Hidan's hand didn't appease him when he imagined the blushing he would go through to clean up the mess...

"Hidan...nn-ahh... I... mmh..." he couldn't voice anything reasonable because the hand in his pants sped up, his head fell forward unto a broad shoulder and his hips seemed uncaring about his want to calm himself, they bucked into the pleasurable hand at each stroke, each pump.

And then it stopped, Hidan's hand pulled out of his pants and he whined and growled and pulled Hidan close with his hands fisting the Akatsuki cloak. Acting like a needy animal "Oh god... so close..." he whined before he could stop himself with his shaking legs wanting to give out under his weight.

"I know, relax now..." Hidan kind of hushed him and he felt his pants being yanked down, he failed to object, he could only hiss when his cock was freed of the clothe prison.

His face went dumb when Hidan... kneeled down before him and when the realization hit him he gasped and yelped with Hidan holding him by his hips he squirmed and leaned down grabbing the broad shoulders pushing on them. "No...no!" he choked out truly _horrified_ but Hidan was batting his hands away dismissively and grabbed on his cock starting to pump it expertly just like before, but he was till squirming and growling through his moans. He was choking on his moans looking down at Hidan who was watching his cock that was so close to Jashinist's lips... yes, Itachi was about to faint... and he really hoped Hidan wasn't about to...

"Hidan..." he moaned still trying to stop the man or maybe warning that he was close and if Hidan won't move away he will come all over that handsome face...

When Hidan of all people leaned forward and took the tip of his cock into the hot mouth, while fisting and pumping the rest of it, he was left with his mouth open wide, looking down and gasping for air... his hands found silver coloured hair and curled the fingers in them to try and pull the man away, because no doubt this would make him blush ten times harder than if he would have cummed on Hidan's hand... but apart from that... well, when he felt _suction..._ it was all over...

He moaned helplessly and his whole body jerked and kept jerking, his eyes refused to move away from the sight of Hidan with his cock in the hot mouth just as he was spurting it all out, he groaned hearing Hidan swallow... dear god...

But for that moment when he was letting it all out he didn't try to get himself away if only to push _deeper_ in the lovely mouth, the hands in the platinum tresses misbehaved probably pulling some out.

The pleasure he felt was intense... like he had never felt before... it rocked his whole body and his vision blurred, his heart threatening to abandon his ribcage... and when his body finally calmed he managed to look down not remembering when or _why_ he looked away in the first place, he was sure his face is nicely melting off when he observed the immortal perfection with the hot mouth still sucking pull away popping his cock out with a sound, leaving it clean, then he heard the man swallow again and then he fell on his knees when his legs finally gave out on him, he was grabbed around his waist though and it softened his fall but still he fell in a limp heap, just breathing with his cheek against a trim chest.

Hidan pulled him close by his arms... the man stroking his hair surprised him greatly almost more than what Hidan just did... Hidan stroking his back gently and sort of calmingly surprised him even more yet it made him feel all fuzzy despite the fact that he was still horrified thinking about where his cock just had been and what the immortal man just willingly swallowed and most of all... how damn good it felt and how intense it had been even if it lasted for such a short time.

"Hidan..."

"Mmm?"

He squinted his eyes shut, Hidan surely sounded like nothing had happened just a moment ago, he was starting to wonder is the man affected in any way... he was starting to wonder is Hidan sporting that massive erection he felt earlier, he was starting to wonder how that huge hard flesh would taste like... damn it...

"You're... not... aroused by me... why?" since when he didn't know how to form a sentence... well, he hoped Hidan will understand or figure it out while he was tucking himself back in his pants trying to be discreet and still stay pressed against the man. He just didn't feel exactly alright kneeling with his softening fellow dangling about, he had to struggle to pull his pants back on but thankfully Hidan didn't let him go and they remained close, he didn't know exactly why he craved that closeness.

"What makes you think I'm not?"

What made him think it... well, the fact that Hidan didn't try to do anything to satisfy himself...

"Give me your hand Itachi..."

He did, putting his hand on Hidan's larger one while he was still pressing against the man and Hidan was still on the knees supporting him with one of the strong arms around his chest, he gasped sharply when Hidan pressed his hand against the man's crotch firmly, he felt Hidan shiver and he felt a hard... very hard and very big cock through the pants, his fingers twitched and he surely didn't realise what he's doing when he pressed his hand harder against the flesh trying to feel it better through the thin fabric, it was so hot and...big...

When he realised that he didn't want to take his hand off of it, especially when Hidan grunted lowly as he squeezed, he took his courage and pulled himself a hair away to look in the violet eyes shivering when he saw them half lidded looking right back at him.

Experimentally He stroked, really just a slight movement of his hand maybe to see if Hidan would cringe away or something but when he heard a low growl his heart raced up again and the already familiar hotness returned in his loins. He was so tempted to wrap his fingers around the hot feeling arousal, around it when it would be naked, he wanted ... he wanted to see the violet eyed demon _pleasured_.

"C-can I... help you out?" so what if he was blushing his face off again or still, so what if he wasn't even sure that he could please the man, giving the lack of skill, so what If he was scared shitless, he was still more than willing to _try_.

For multiple reasons too...

First was the fact that Hidan was awfully perfect physically, the demon god follower really had an outstanding body, a perfect balance. Well toned, the muscles trim and all neat, but the man was still lean and appeasing to eyes, at least in Itachi's opinion, he did not appreciate bulky muscles, there, so that's that.

Then there were Hidan's eyes... the violet eyes. God, he had never seen more beautiful eyes. they were naturally sad... like sort of puppy eyes, yet Hidan fixed it with the furrowed dark grey thin eyebrows, so the man looked more evil and not sweet, but still if one knew where to look Hidan had the cutest face... he would never get tired of the purplish eyes, so that's that.

Then there was the way Hidan was right now breathing somewhat heavily and the way the usually neatly combed back silver hair were all messed up by him of course and few stray bangs hovered over the usually pale face that was now with the slightest tone of pinkish on the cheekbones.

And then... then there was the fact that Hidan... Hidan of all people... treated him nicely. He didn't delude himself in any false assumptions but... the rumours had it that Hidan was the most brutal and cruel man, apparently that wasn't so when it came to... pleasure. Or Itachi was just being naïve thinking that and Hidan simply hadn't shown his true face _yet_...

All and all, he long since had a crush on the man... long time indeed. Hidan made it all worse by strutting around their base shirtless and having the typical macho behaviour. Made it all worse by training outside the base with the lean muscles shining in the sun covered In thin layer of sweat, yeah so Itachi was peaking... why not, the sight was worth it... and when Hidan would catch his eyes sometimes the man would grin at him widely and ask is he willing to sacrifice a little blood for Hidan's enjoyment... he would then turn and leave chewing his lip when Hidan couldn't see...

There were so many things when it came to the immortal zealot... he had thought about Hidan relentlessly trying to imagine what Hidan would like and stuff, and all the times he tried he ended up thinking that surely Hidan would be in for bloody and painful stuff, the man just had that aura around... and Itachi seriously wouldn't mind to get a bit bloody to give satisfaction but it all had lines and borders...

He didn't know what to think now when Hidan had showed such a gentle and soft side. He didn't know if that was what the man preferred or that was what the man did only for _his_ enjoyment...

"Hrhm..." that was an interesting sound Hidan made after his question and after his fingers put just a little more pressure, he really was affecting Hidan and he liked it a lot. But then the man brushed his hand away and plastered a wide grin on the soft lips.

"Nuh Itachi, I told you I won't ask anything of you..."

Itachi felt like pouting, he was denied. He was fucking just now _rejected_. His lips pursued and he bit his tongue looking at the side, scooting away from the man. He pressed his back against the wall looking in his lap trying not to think that the stupid man was still sitting there with a damn hot and fucking huge erection and ... and... and he was _refused_.

Why Hidan brought him here anyway...?

His fingers were twitching and he would never look at those purple eyes again! He pulled his knees up to his chest and put his forehead on the knees and _sulked_...

Hidan could go and fuck himself, yes. He didn't care! And if he could use his Sharingan, his beloved eye technique he would surely hypnotize Hidan and force the man to molest him, yeah... and if he would know _how_ he would surely seduce the man right now...

But since he couldn't do either he opted to remain there sulking.

two warm hands laid on his shoulders easily nudging his shoulders back against the wall, piercing violet eyes were studying his face, with Hidan kneeling right before him, the Jashinist stroked his black tresses back with both hands and then kept the hands on the side of his face _scrutinizing_ him, he averted his black eyes downwards.

Hidan probably just didn't want to mess with a virgin.

"Hey Itachi, don't overuse your genius brain making false assumptions... the thing is... I'm pretty messed up, I just returned from a mission..."

There Itachi averted his eyes on Hidan's violet ones and really listened to the man.

"...I haven't eaten slept or been in the shower for three days... so you'll have to amuse yourself with sake while I'm gonna go for a shower, okay?"

He nodded just then noticing that Hidan really looked tired... he was so stuck up with himself he never noticed... he nodded with more vigour and took the bag Hidan passed him standing up, that's when Hidan jumped up rather energetically for a tired man and helped him up holding his upper arms.

"You'll be okay? How's your drug affected body?"

"I'll be okay I feel fine actually... oddly relaxed..." he mumbled walking before Hidan when the Jashinist pointed him at something that appeared to be the living room with two low sofas and a table in between. He sat down and watched Hidan as that one headed for a door that was leading to the bathroom.

"I could have some credit for that as well..."

He heard Hidan say and then chuckle lowly, yes Hidan definitely could have some credit for his relaxed body...

...

_An: let me know what you think and thank you for reading... one or two more chapters to go._

_Meti..._


	3. Chapter 3

_Warnings: Yaoi. OOC-ness. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I make no money of this fanfiction._

_An: Funny how Microsoft words offered to change 'Jashinist's' for 'Machinist's'…useful thing, haha._

…_Alluring Violet…_

Hearing the water run Itachi squinted his eyes shut, trying not to imagine the demon god follower washing that perfect body...

He set up the two little glasses for sake and really did help himself to some before he started to wonder around the little house... there were two bedrooms...He didn't like that fact.

Scowling he found a small kitchen, oddly enough the products were fresh as if the house wouldn't be abandoned at all... he started to wonder is it really abandoned, it might as well be one of many Akatsuki houses, where the members were allowed to rest and stay when on missions... it didn't really matter.

Murmuring under his breath he prepared a simple meal... and he really hoped Hidan won't think that it is some sort of lame womanly 'thanks' for jerking him off... no, he did it simply because the man hadn't eaten for three days... In his mind he had better ways to say 'thanks' or to repay... the problem was Hidan not letting him.

When the Jashinist came out of the shower and Itachi was chugging down another glass of sake he suddenly had difficulties getting it down his throat.

Wet platinum hair messily brushed back, shining drops of water on perfectly sculpted chest and stomach, view obscuring pants on perfect hips and a towel in a strong hand... his eyes literally caressed each patch of skin Hidan revealed, each little patch... the bare toes too... now why Hidan bothered to put on those stupid pants...

When his eyes finally met with Hidan's face the man was smirking faintly, clearly just standing there and waiting till he would be finished with the ogling.

He stood up, not looking at the man and maybe for the umpteenth time his cheeks flared up, he would blame the rice wine...

He motioned for the table. "Eat..." he simply said and then rushed in the little bathroom, jumping under cold water as soon as he got out of his clothes.

Cold shower... that's what he needed.

When he was finished, he looking in the little mirror on the wall dried his long raven tresses scowling when there was no hair brush, so he used his fingers to get them somewhat decent and since he had no idea where his hair tie was he left his hair loose, pulling his net shirt back on followed by his loose pants.

With a towel around his shoulders not to wet his shirt from his hair he walked out of the small bathroom finding Hidan looking like a cat after a bowl of cream... his eyes slid over the empty plate and the sake bottle that Hidan surely had emptied a bit as well, he smiled about the relaxed way Hidan was sitting there with the legs spread a bit and the arm on the back of the couch the other holding an empty sake glass, the purple eyes closed… but they opened when he stepped closer and then they slid all over him, from head to toe really, he fidgeted under the gaze and wondered what should he say or ask.

"You look like you're uncomfortable with me now..."

He shook his head in denial, well at least Hidan was all relaxed and seemingly comfortable with everything.

"Little bit awkward maybe..." he mumbled stepping closer still, trying to decide where should he sit down, he would like to sit right next to the lazy looking god on the couch but then again Hidan maybe didn't want that, so maybe he should sit on the couch across, he moved for it.

Sitting down Itachi scowled because Hidan was grinning... and as soon as his bum hit the seat Hidan stood up.

Itachi's eyes on the trim chest and the rosary with Jashin's symbol hanging in a silver chain sparkling as Hidan moved around the little table between the couches, he shivered when Hidan popped next to him still grinning somewhat in a naughty way.

"You know those pretty black eyes of yours are simply lovely without the Sharingan and I can read them so much better..."

He was really frozen for a while, he didn't realise that Hidan really sees him without his Sharingan for the first time... and for such a long time... and the most important thing was that he didn't feel endangered in any way. And then there were words like 'pretty' and 'lovely' in that sentence... uhh, Hidan was driving him crazy and he hated to be this shy...so he took his courage to actually look at the man discovering that Hidan was very close...

"And it's almost disturbing how you're not swearing after each word Hidan..." he managed to get out and smirked when Hidan chuckled then and leaned forward taking the bottle of sake and filling their glasses.

"Damn, you got me... I'm just trying to charm you."

Hidan's blunt honesty was a real charm... he felt his cheeks flare up once again and when the grinning god passed him the sake glass he took it unable to look in the violet eyes. The man had just honestly admitted that he's hitting on him... uh, oh... the blush was fierce.

Besides... he was already charmed.

When Hidan emptied the sake glass his eyes glued on the soft kissable lips, lucky glass, he knew how good those lips felt, he was tempted to moan wantonly, instead he decided to just empty his own sake and then put the glass on the table, he clasped his hands together nervously playing with his fingers. He more felt than saw Hidan look at him from the side and smile.

"It's quite alright Itachi... I never expected you to be the talkative one..."

Good, because he really didn't know what to say. He didn't want Hidan to talk too much either... honestly... some action maybe... please?

"Hidan...?" courage Itachi... courage!

"Mm?"

"I know you said you wouldn't ask me anything but... that doesn't mean I can't ask right?" he could see Hidan smirk... yeah, he was sure Hidan knows what's going to follow.

"That's right 'Tachi..."

Courage!

Oh but it was all worth it when he saw the violet eyes literally sparkle up when he crawled on the man's lap, straddling the hips with his legs, the fact that Hidan's one hand instantly moved on his hip he liked a lot, the other hand jerked as well but since Hidan was still holding the sake glass it remained grasping it.

He leaned closer till their lips were few inches away. "Kiss me..."

Then Hidan randomly threw the little glass away, the hand laid on his back pulling him close right away till their lips met, Hidan really was a great kisser, it didn't matter that he hadn't kissed anyone before, he just knew Hidan is great and the simple kiss, the friction in his mouth was enough to arouse him and make him feel tingly and press against the athletic body till he felt the trim chest against his own.

Itachi felt so fragile in the strong man's embrace...so... safe and protected... so safely vulnerable as if that with this man he could afford to be vulnerable... he wouldn't even try to explain it... and it surely had nothing to do with ninja skills and battle techniques.

It had everything to do with the hotness starting to evade his lower regions, everything to do with their tongues sliding against each others and the way Hidan's hands were stroking his back and entangling in his still damp hair fisting them and pulling him closer and deeper into the kiss which turned pretty fierce at the end with Hidan pushing on his tongue rather roughly, forcing him to emit a quiet, soft moan into the man's mouth… as soon as he did he heard Hidan growl and that sure as hell was the sexiest sound he had ever heard.

They parted and he watching the purple eyes gasped for air, already feeling dazed, his hands laid on the naked chest before him and he stroked, wanting to feel the muscles with his fingertips, the soft warm skin, his breathing hitched when he brushed over a nipple and the Jashinist shivered with the strong hands travelling to his hips squeezing lightly.

By now he was sure for all hundred percent that he wanted those touches, he wanted everything Hidan could give... that's why he leaned forward pressing his wet lips over Hidan's wordlessly asking for more and more he got.

Hidan was kissing him passionately all through, yet it was somehow gentle and just right for him, the soft smooth lips massaged his plump ones and he moaned softly at the tongue stroking his, creating the loved, wet friction.

There was no way he could get enough, he was breathless when they parted…so breathless, his heart racing and his manhood twitching standing proudly at attention.

This time it was different though as Hidan attacked his mouth for the third time he groaned in the kiss, Hidan's hands pulled him forward and his erection rubbed against the firm body below, that was a good feeling and he rocked his hips tearing a low moan-like growl from the Jashinist, he absolutely _loved_ that sound.

His hips rocked again and he yelped and parted from the lip-lock when Hidan's naughty hands laid on his ass cheeks grasping them firmly, his surprised sound though turned into a low soft moan and he blushed furiously just because of that sound and because of the fact that Hidan surely could tell that he liked it... he liked those hands on his ass... he closed his eyes leaving his mouth parted gasping for air when Hidan's hands answered his moan by kneading rougher and rocking him forward.

"Hidan..." he breathed, not sure why and what is he asking... just something... anything... his body was on fire...

He felt shivers run all through his body, he grabbed on platinum hair with both hands gently curling his fingers in them when Hidan leaning forward started to suck and bite on his neck, he presumed his neck was quite sensitive because the feeling was simply amazing, he arched his head back accepting and loving each brush of soft lips each lick and each suck, with Hidan's hand now in his black tresses the man made him lean back even more, his hips jerking as Hidan's teeth caught his little nipple through his shirt.

"Mhh, Hidan..." it was moaned out and he earned himself another low growl as Hidan caught his twin nub between the teeth, he felt it go hard just like the first one had done and he felt his arousal throb in his pants and then Hidan's lips were pressed on his again for a short kiss before they travelled for his ear licking the shell making him shiver.

"Should we move for the bed, Itachi?"... the offer of course was deeper than just moving for the bed... and he would surely take it.

"Yes..." he whispered back and just so Hidan wouldn't change his mind he wrapped his arms around Hidan's neck, when the zealot stood up he wrapped his legs around the man's hips grinding their erections together harshly, the pleasure coursing through him because of it made him bury his face In Hidan's neck where he bit down.

Hidan shivered and he started to suck on the pale neck pretty much like a leech, secretly wanting to mark the man as _his_.

Hidan apparently liked him being a leech because he heard the already familiar growl coming from the back of the throat and Hidan spanked him with both hands keeping them on his ass and kneading his soft flesh while they moved for the bedroom and the bed where the Jashinist didn't put him down straight away, Hidan sat on the edge of the bed with him still straddling the man and with him still lavishing hot kisses on the flawless neck, mm he could kiss each patch of the zealot with pleasure, suck too.

And since Hidan had no problems saying nice things to him, like him being tasty and him having pretty eyes... the man did deserve something in return… so he would start with the truth.

"Hidan, you feel so good, your touches feel so good, don't stop!" okay it turned out that it wasn't all that hard to say it out loud and he didn't have to regret it either because the zealot made a lovely low sound, something like a rough purr.

The strong hands spanked him again and he clamped his teeth on the fleshy part of Hidan's ear keeping it between his teeth while he sucked on it and played his tongue over it.

He maybe didn't know what was he supposed to do but at the moment he didn't really care he just wanted to feel Hidan's body so he did. He would leave the practical part for Hidan. He knew the man won't have any problems to nudge him in the right direction when it would be the time to move on.

And it was very nice to just be like this and enjoy the body, to slide his hands over the biceps the stomach, shoulders, the broad back, everything he could reach, while Hidan was doing pretty much the same stroking every patch of his skin after pulling his fish net shirt off over his head and throwing it on the floor, he felt no shyness because the man after all did that today already, come to think of it Hidan had seen the most of him already...

"Itachi?" the sound of his name purred out by Hidan was simply lovely, he pressed himself closer even if there were barely any space between them.

"Mmm?" he moaned out pulling away slightly just so he could trace his hands on the trim chest and watch his own hands as they moved, the sight was oddly arousing.

"You're not like this because of the drugs, right?"

He was surprised Hidan cared, but then again he wasn't surprised. the man had already proved to him that he's not a brute and a cruel man like everyone believed, he as well, until today.

He pulled back a bit more and his black eyes met with the violet ones. He activated Sharingan... his eyes turning crimson... flaming crimson. He felt Hidan go tense under him but the lovely violet eyes didn't widen, didn't look away from his deadliest weapon, he deactivated the Sharingan at his will.

"So that means I'm not affected by drugs..." he said calmly feeling Hidan relax when the crimson in his eyes had disappeared, he gave the man a somewhat tiny smile which Hidan probably liked good enough to try and suck it right off of his lips, he moaned at the intensity of Hidan's kiss and he really hoped Hidan will move on soon.

"I had to ask..." Hidan breathed after the fierce kiss, a hand laid on his pant covered rock hard erection giving small strokes. "It would have been a shame if you wouldn't remember saying that my touches feel good..." Hidan's smirk was back and Itachi just listened knowing that Hidan is not finished.

"Because I sure as hell plan to snatch you away from Pein and whoever in the future!" there the zealot gave him a grin showing nearly all the white perfect teeth. "I'm a possessive fucker!"

Itachi tried but couldn't keep a blush at by and a low chuckle, nice choice of words Hidan...

So Hidan wanted to keep him nearly as a property... well, flash news for Hidan would be that... actually he should voice it for the sake of _naughtiness_!

"Oh but you know… first you have to prove me that I want to be your personal toy."

There Hidan's eyes sparkled and went a bit wider, and then the grin on the zealots face went thousand watt.

"You know 'Tachi, for an _innocent_ you're pretty naughty." Hidan said and squeezed his backside, his blush increased but he didn't let the little naughty smirk disappear from his face, he liked this relationship, he liked how they were moving, it made him relax and he didn't feel horrified about the things that might happen and most importantly... while he was with this man, there wasn't a single worry on his mind... not about his miserable life or his stupid fate and destiny he had chosen, his family and his brother...

Here with Hidan nothing of that existed and just for that, he allowed himself to be free and careless, he allowed himself to be naughty and to feel wanted, to feel desirable and pleasant for somebody... he felt pleasant... the feeling was priceless and no one who hadn't been hated and loathed like Itachi had been would ever understand...

He couldn't voice any of that, but he would grab on the little piece of Eden Hidan was offering. He would claw on it and tear chunks of it off if need be but he wouldn't let go willingly... at least then he would have those little chunks as memories...

"Your naughtiness is rubbing off on me..." he mumbled out grinding his hips harshly into Hidan's maybe just to remind the man that even though he enjoyed their little conversation he was still very hard and he could still feel Hidan is so very hard too and so very damn big.

Hidan grunted in satisfaction and gave him another wide smirk before he was willingly forced to taste that smirk from Hidan's lips.

The taste was good.

He squeaked in the Jashinist's hot mouth when Hidan stood up suddenly and turned for the bed falling on it with him on bottom, he gasped when their lips parted and the man landed on top of him, not heavily, actually very gently but somehow the walking, talking sex god managed to rub against his crotch just the right way for him to arch up with his mouth parted and moaning, clutching on the broad shoulders for leverage, to what he didn't know.

he only knew that the man above him sucking on his neck and moving for his naked chest surely knew his body better than he himself did or rather Hidan knew how to treat his body... whatever it was it was heavenly, the way he arched up to each touch, the way he was hot all over and so breathless from such simple actions.

Without doubt he knew he would never forget this night…

…


	4. Chapter 4

_Warnings: Yaoi. OOC-ness. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I make no money of this fanfiction._

_An: you know this story was written like...a year ago. I try to fix it as I post it but honestly I don't think posting this was a good idea...but I started so I'm gonna finish... thank you for reading and hopefully at least few find this...worth the time. _

…_Alluring Violet…_

When Hidan was lavishing his naked chest with hot open mouthed kisses and the occasional sucks that would leave marks he was curling his long fingers in the platinum hair lifting his head from the pillow just to see Hidan with the violet eyes closed pleasuring his body, the almost white hair messed making Hidan look simply godlike, the harsh breathing pleased him too and the hardness rubbing against him pleased him immensely.

He absolutely loved his nipples being played between Hidan's teeth, it left him breathless and it made him erupt in small moans and whimpers as his body squirmed and his hips bucked each time Hidan put pressure with the teeth on his little hard nubs.

Hidan visibly liked his reactions because the Jashinist took a second to pull back and look at him with a little satisfied smirk before the man went back to tease him out of his sanity with the teeth and that damn hot lively tongue.

When he was about to whine and moan at Hidan the man apparently got bored and started to move lower on his flat stomach which quivered as Itachi watched Hidan lick it barely moving to his abdomen that quivered too at the touch of a hot tongue and lips, the hot tongue was dipped into his navel causing him to squirm and whimper and then Hidan pulled back and one firm hand started to gently stroke his stomach and his side while the violet eyes followed the moves.

"Beautiful... so pale, flawless...perfect... Jashin damn it, fucking perfect..."

Hidan wasn't even talking to him he was sure the Jashinist was more like stating a fact to himself, he smiled and bit his lower lip feeling smug.

Hidan licked a hot we trail on the brim of his pants and he started to squirm all anew when fingers curled in the pants pulling them just a tiny bit lower to lick at his hip bones and then bite on one of them rather harshly, he moaned and bucked his hips up as Hidan soothed the harshness with the smooth tongue.

"Hidan..." he breathed before the man could rid him of his pants, oh no, he wasn't shy, not anymore, he was damn needy and anticipating but if Hidan would take off his pants surely the man would turn this into one sided thing... because he couldn't cooperate in any way if Hidan would once more start playing with his cock... so being as selfish as he was for the moment he nudged Hidan's shoulder and when the violet eyes locked with his black half lidded ones he gave a little smile and bit his lower lip.

"Lay on your back..." he panted... it was not an order, dear god no... more like a plea.

He pushed on the broad chest lightly as he laid over the man brushing his kiss heated lips on Hidan's wet ones. "Come on..." he urged when Hidan seemed hesitant about the sudden change and refused to relax remaining pressing the elbows on the bed. "You might like it, if you guide me that is, because I surely haven't done this before..." he finished breathlessly and as seductively as he could trying out his bedroom voice for the first time in his life, it probably worked because Hidan laid back and simply watched him, the purple eyes went half lidded and Itachi took it as a boost to his courage.

He smiled and sat up just to see the reaction and his smile turned into a smirk when Hidan growled grabbing his hips while he wriggled slightly on the man's lap feeling the length rub between his ass cheeks. "You like this..." he stated wriggling, he of course meant the position and his statement was confirmed when Hidan returned his smirk looking him all over.

"Who the hell wouldn't?"

To that he simply smiled and leaned down passing the tempting lips and connecting his lips with the flawless neck, he didn't stay long there though he moved lower leaving a wet trail behind on Hidan's skin, reaching the nipples he introduced them with his tongue briefly just to move lower still, when he was at the belly button Hidan grunted, a hand laid on his hair gently fisting them.

That was okay, he liked it, he really did hope Hidan will guide him through this, it was still okay and very likeable when the hand in his hair tightened the grip, all because he was now nicely with his face above the clothed bulge in Hidan's pants straddling the man's lower legs comfortably... his fingers curled in the pants and he blushed when he felt no underwear, his curiosity got the best of him when he never looking up to Hidan's eyes pulled the pants down with Hidan lifting the hips for him to do that and then he had to move his bum the get the fabric completely off and when he sat back on the now naked legs and turned back to see the prize he gulped...

Not very sure he would be able to do what Hidan did to him earlier... by all means he wanted to and for reasons unknown his mouth was watering looking at the proudly standing cock, but... so damn big.

That's why he had doubts about his capability to please the man with his... _little_ mouth. His cheeks flared up furiously and he felt his mouth parted slightly with his tongue sneaking out to wet his lips, well if he wouldn't be able to do anything else at least he would lick it all over

"Damn, you make me feel somewhat... outclassed..." he murmured with his flaming cheeks.

Hidan simply grinned not a hint of awkwardness on the handsome face. "You shouldn't... I'll show you later why exactly..."

To that his black eyebrow cocked up, he didn't know what did Hidan mean with it but he would wait and see.

Both his hands laid on Hidan's hips as he averted his attention back on the well endowed manly part he leaned down slowly, slowly enough to hear Hidan growl in an encouraging way, he liked that but what he liked more was the low throaty moan he got when the tip of his tongue shyly lapped at the head of the cock, he moaned too when he pulled his tongue back in his mouth with the drops of the liquid he had licked off... salty, he decided that it's the taste of sex ad he decided that he liked it.

To get more or maybe to hear that throaty moan again he poked his tongue out experimentally playing it over the tip vigorously lapping at it and wetting, he felt his own erection twitch in his pants when he pressed the underside of his tongue over the tip and rubbed gently, the man under him squirmed and a hand grabbed his hair, Hidan's breathing fastened up audibly.

He hoped he's doing good or at least alright. He hoped Hidan enjoys him just like he enjoyed Hidan.

He opened his mouth widely to get the large tip inside without scraping it with his teeth and when he rather easily managed he hummed on his tasty lolly starting to suck and roll his tongue randomly, the effect was instant ...Hidan gasped explosively and pushed him down urging him to take in his mouth more. he complied and lowered his mouth on the hard pole, he really did groan unhappy with himself when he couldn't take more than half in his mouth, he whined and put his fingers on the part he couldn't please with his mouth trying to make It up for Hidan as he sucked lightly with more of the salty taste filling his mouth.

Hidan however sounded pleased, growling, gasping and squirming under his mouth ministrations, tightening the grip on his hair Hidan pulled him away till he had only the tip in his mouth then he was pushed back down till he pressed on Hidan's hips with his hands to show that he couldn't take it deeper, that's how he started to move his head up and down while sucking

Okay so maybe he would blush terribly when this would be over, maybe he would get a constant blush for life because he was so willingly sucking on guys cock but god he liked the way Hidan moaned for him, he liked the hand in his hair guiding him faster and faster, he liked Hidan's hips bucking under his hands and he simply loved when Hidan choked out his name breathlessly just to repeat it again this time murmuring something he couldn't understand.

"F-fuck Itachi... good..."

he popped the hard erection out of his mouth and lapped at the head licking the pre-come flowing out, he took the tip in his mouth sucking harder coaxing more of the taste if he could, his tongue swirled all around the flesh and his hand sneaked under Hidan's cock where he gently cupped the soft sacs.

As soon as he did Hidan bucked the hips violently and even though his other hand was still on the hip the cock was pushed in his mouth deeply where he didn't hesitate and sucked it harder than before.

The next moment Hidan pulled him away, by his hair too... he looked at Hidan's face. the Jashinist was gasping for air with the alluring violet eyes squinted shut lovely faint blush on the cheekbones and the hips bucking in the air few more times, then the purplish eyes opened half way and found his black orbs.

"You're amazing. Come here!" Hidan pulled him up and he complied with a tiny smile crawling back over the man and getting a rather hot and passionate kiss.

Hidan parted from the kiss watching him closely and with lust, he knew its lust, the violet eyes were shining and Hidan's lips were parted making the man look worthy to be a sex god... well he was sure Hidan is a sex god, at least for him definitely.

"This is where you take over Hidan..." he whispered lowly in case Hidan was expecting something from him but Hidan just kept looking at him. Looking at him like he would be Hidan's god... like he would be the Jashin that Hidan worshipped, he pretty much liked that look.

Hidan lift the hand and he shivered when nimble fingers caught his hair at one side of his hot flushed face and guided the locks behind his ear, the touch was affectionate, if he would be a cat he would purr at that touch and rub his cheek against the man.

Felinity left aside his world spun suddenly when Hidan putting the hands on his back firmly flipped them around he even emitted something like a surprised yelp to which Hidan chuckled chasing his nervousness away further. But Hidan... Hidan apparently wasn't going for the main course just yet...

he watched the man kneel up, he didn't object when Hidan pulled his pants off in a heartbeat sending them flying in the corner of the room, he squirmed under the violet gaze and then he blushed one of his furious face burners when Hidan spread his slender legs widely exposing him fully, his hands fisted the sheets as if they could provide him with courage, forgot his shyness when Hidan's strong hands both laid on his inner tights squeezing the soft flesh gently and then stroking feathery to his knees and back down to his thighs.

"Relax... don't hold back, I won't have it."

He nodded somewhat obediently and then chewed his lower lip when the sex god laid down on the bed with the head between his still spread and bent legs, he started to shake just because of that and because of the way Hidan's hot lips traced his inner thighs while Hidan's hands squeezed his hips.

"Hidan..."he breathed out quietly, his erection was throbbing painfully at each hot kiss and suck Hidan planted on the sensitive skin on his thighs and he couldn't stop from bucking his hips, he couldn't help but look down seeing Hidan face so close to his stiff cock...

the Jashinist grunted out what sounded like an agreement and the next moment he was gasping and arching his back with his hips bucking madly upwards because Hidan had taken the very tip of his arousal in the hot mouth just like the first time and was sucking on it gently, he moaned loudly not caring how he sounded, it felt too good to hold himself back, the only thing he didn't like right now was Hidan's strong hands holding his hips in a steel grip not letting him buck up and push his cock deeper.

Suddenly he got his wish and his mouth opened widely letting out shocked loud moans as he watched his cock buried to the very hilt with his black pubic hair surely tickling Hidan's nose...

Hidan was doing magic, sucking him hard and bobbing the head fast and then... humming on his hard flesh, that's when Itachi couldn't even keep his weight on his elbows anymore his back met the bed just to arch up from it with him whining out his pleasure.

Uncontrollably both his hands went for Hidan's platinum hair fisting them, he couldn't stop fisting the hair even when he realised it could be near painful for Hidan.

"Hidan... ahh I'm... oh god...I'm... nhhaa..." talking wasn't really possible either, he felt his head moving side to side in abandon, his whole body shaking, he was so close... so very close.

He heard Hidan growl somewhat encouraging, that hot mouth and the lively tongue surely knew what they're doing.

He lift his head to look at the man, Hidan chose that exact moment to pull back keeping only the tip in the mouth and then there was Hidan's tongue swirling around while the man was still sucking him, when he felt the tip of the tongue probe at the slit of his cock he arched back, his body went rigid completely, it was too intense the pleasure too hot and too good for him to last.

His body started to convulse with his hips jerking up and his hands clenching In Hidan's hair while he was riding out the pleasure.

Itachi was gasping for air hungrily when Hidan crawled back on top of him, grinning at him with the corner of the hot mouth smeared with creamy substance, he lifted his head managing to sloppily lick it up and swallow while the violet eyes watched his actions.

He felt Hidan's hardness poke his thigh and he felt that he himself was far from losing his aroused state. He guessed that the fact that he really, really wanted the man above him was at fault that the mouth wasn't quite enough.

Desire... that's what it was... for the first time in his life he realised just what true desire feels like.

His shaking hands laid on the back of Hidan's neck pulling the man closer, begging wasn't the thing he would willingly do, he didn't want to sound desperate even if he was, but still he had to do something to urge the man on.

"Hidan..." words failed him but that too wasn't important because Hidan was getting off of him... what, wait!

"I want this to be painless for you..." Hidan murmured giving him a smile, he didn't have the time to feel awkward since Hidan jumped back on the bed after few seconds holding some kind of tube... he presumed it was lubricant... so they were about to do it... finally.

The sexy body settled between his legs spreading them widely once more, he bit his lower lip watching Hidan kneeling between his legs and unscrewing the tube squirting the liquid on the fingers, spreading it out and then Hidan leaned over him brushing their lips together.

"Are you ready, do you really want this?"

He would roll his eyes if he wouldn't be so needy and if he wouldn't think that Hidan's concern towards him was kind of sweet.

He caught Hidan's lower lip between his teeth pulling and biting on it rather harshly maybe just to show the Jashinist how impatient he felt right now. "Yes, do it... can't you tell I want it..." he murmured and then released the lip watching Hidan closely.

Slick fingers sneaked between his ass cheeks, he blushed mostly because the violet eyes were scrutinizing his face while the fingers were moving in circles on the wrinkled skin.

He closed his eyes letting himself to just feel. And he still liked what he felt. Hidan's lips were brushing on his lightly and then moved on his jaw line travelling for his ear.

"You need to relax... you're tense." Hidan whispered in his ear and he felt the fingers put pressure between his ass cheeks as if to show him where exactly he needed to relax.

He really tried his best and relaxed his lower muscles, his whole body, he heard Hidan hum approvingly in his ear, then he gasped and bit his lower lip when the hot tongue pushed in his ear right when a slick finger pushed into him as well, all the way before he had the chance to tense up because of that penetrating digit, when he felt it inside of him he felt his mouth part on its own accord, it didn't hurt... it didn't hurt one bit and the blush on his cheeks were there simply because in a twisted way he liked that wriggling finger.

He was once more chewing his lower lip in mild arousing embarrassment when the finger started to thrust in and out slowly while Hidan was breathing hot breaths on his ear nipping it with the teeth and lips time to time.

"Mmm Itachi... so tight, so hot..." the digit wriggled in him vigorously after those words and he gasped and held his moan inside, naughty Hidan was a major turn on for him, that's for sure.

The man's lips pressed on his, the fierce tongue curling in his mouth and nipping at his tongue. he moaned at the feeling of that and at the second finger that pushed into him along with the first one, it still wasn't painful.

A shy whimper cut off at the end escaped him when the fingers pulled in opposite directions stretching him out further, it felt so weird and it burned a bit.

"I'll make it up for you in a moment, trust me...put your legs around me."

He did, lifting them and wrapping them around Hidan's waist exposing himself better and earning a low throaty moan from Hidan.

The third finger was painful and he hissed but kept his legs firmly around the man, clenching his jaw he took it as the three fingers pushed into him slowly but with force, his head moved to the side with intentions to hide his maybe painful expression, a wet tongue licked his ear but the fingers didn't stop they were now slowly thrusting into him deeper with each time.

"It's that painful only the first time Itachi."

"It doesn't really hurt..." he mumbled, loving how weak exactly he could afford to be because they were both part of a cruel world after all, they both were ninjas and they both endured great amount of pain without complaining or in Hidan's case with enjoyment, but still, the fact that Hidan surely knew Itachi is capable to take great deal of pain and a lot worse than three fingers up his ass, but still the man was so careful simply because apparently Hidan didn't want to hurt him, it was nice and had to mean something.

"Good... I'll be honest Itachi, no matter how good I do this it will still be painful ... you know _when_..." Hidan husked in his ear and he couldn't help but chuckle weakly, yeah, he believed Hidan on this one, no way three fingers could possibly prepare him for the size of Hidan's assets. He would still take it though, god he was anticipating like never before.

"I'm sure...nh... I can take it." he murmured blushing because surely Hidan too heard that little moan he just failed to keep in. he long since didn't dislike the fingers in him, he liked them, they were definitely good wriggling twisting and pushing fingers... a different kind of lust and pleasure overtook him, some foreign desire to be... taken... to be filled... fucked, to put it simply. A matter of blushing, yes. He didn't care though, he bit his lip to keep the next moan in but Hidan was smirking at him.

The fingers pushed deeper and Hidan's smirk grew, but it was a nice smirk, not evil or anything, still affectionate.

"If you're trying to keep it in Itachi and hide it from me then you're being silly... I wouldn't do this if I wouldn't want to see and hear and feel that you like it..." Hidan's lips then brushed on his firmly. "In fact... if you don't let me hear those sweet moans I'm gonna ...stop."

Naughty, naughty Hidan really did stop, he whined and bucked his hips demandingly, just to let out another high pitched mewl when Hidan pushed them in hard suddenly surprising him.

To hell with it all, it felt good, very good, he felt pre-come leak out of his cock when the man started to push the fingers in and out of him and he loved the friction. Hidan's words of course where at fault too, but honestly even if it wouldn't be so, he was sure he wouldn't be able to keep his moans in at this point and Hidan made it all so much better when the man took his lower lip and sucked it hard biting it afterwards, growling on his lips.

"That's better... such sweet sounds... mh."

"H-Hidan... ahh..." once more he was brought to the feeling that he's about to spurt himself off randomly though this pleasure was quite different that that when his cock was getting played with, both were extremely pleasing but this one was just so alien and... new, and surprisingly good.

The fingers in him once more stopped and to his dismay they were pulled out of him, leaving him empty and displeased, he growled and his hands clutched on Hidan's shoulders bucking his hips up harshly asking for more, he even felt his eyebrows knit together begging. To his surprise Hidan didn't smirk at him because of that, Hidan looked too needy to even as much as shush him.

He watched Hidan reach for the lube and with shaking fingers squirt the liquid generously onto his palm, that's when Hidan hissing and growling started to spread it all over the hard large shaft, the violet eyes on... Itachi blushed harder...the violet eyes looking right between his still spread and now bent legs, they slid up till they met his black lidded eyes, just like that looking in the alluring eyes his hips bucked up and he felt his erection throb painfully.

One of his slender legs was perched over a strong muscled arm and Hidan leaned over him first aligning himself with the prepared entrance, the tip rubbed against the sensitive skin.

"Don't feel shy to tell me if it gets too painful." And then Hidan was pushing into him.

His hands clutching broad shoulders, one of his legs bent and pressing against Hidan's side while the other was bent over Hidan's arm exposing his backside, his lips parted gasping for air as the large tip pressed forcefully through the tight ring of muscles.

So it was painful, quite a bit... but somehow, somehow... he really didn't want Hidan to stop... the leg which Hidan wasn't holding he put it around the man as best as he could and pulled Hidan in, while Hidan himself too was pushing into him. He whined but kept pulling with his leg... he wanted the man to be buried in him, god he almost felt like a slut.

Itachi lifted his head and his teeth clamped on the soft skin, Hidan was sheathed into him and he... he loved this as painful as it was.

Hidan released his leg then and he wrapped it around the manly hips along with the other one, his hands roaming broad back, feeling each muscle, feeling the sweat appear under his hands, feeling Hidan's body shake slightly. He himself was covered in a layer of sweat, all pleasure caused and He was relaxed, he was calm and he was so full... he tensed his lower muscles and moaned when Hidan emitted a helpless moan-like growl snapping the hips down and into him.

"Itachi..."

"Move..."

Short exchange... a question and a plea.

And then Hidan was moving, supporting the weight on the strong arm, the other hand was holding his hip in a steely grip and Hidan's soft lips were brushing his plump ones as the man pulled out slowly and slowly pushed back inside... burning, painful, stretching...filling.

"Hidan..." he breathed on the parted lips while Hidan kept thrusting slowly and steady even if the perfect body above him was shaking and he thought it was because Hidan was trying not to hurt him, trying too hard, because this wasn't hurting him, this was pleasuring him and he wanted more.

The violet eyes looked at him half lidded and shining, god, he really, really loved those alluring violet eyes, Hidan's breathing matched his, harsh and erratic.

"Y-you're so... fucking hot Itachi... and you feel so damn good." the Jashinist choked out leaning down and denying him from giving an answer by moulding their lips together. Their lips parted but still brushed together as Hidan moved and Itachi felt the muscles on the broad back flex with each thrust.

"You feel good too." he mumbled, managing to sloppily lick at the soft lips afterwards before he arched back and moaned rather loudly, his words apparently made Hidan move faster and harder sending pleasure through his body.

Hidan bit his chin lightly and he leaned back down facing the handsome face his breathing coming in gasps.

"That's not the real pleasure yet..."

His black eyes widened looking at the violet ones and Hidan gave him a naughty smirk, that lovely smirk sent shivers and sparks through his body along with the pleasure he was getting because of the hard man flesh throbbing and moving rhythmically inside of him. His shaking hand laid on Hidan's cheek and the thumb stroked the lips as if to feel that smirk. Yes it felt good.

Hidan's hand however sneaked under him and grasped his ass cheek squeezing it and lifting his ass up a bit, he felt Hidan move deeper in him, Itachi's hand travelled in Hidan's hair curling his fingers in them the other hand was on the broad shoulder pretty much just digging the nails in the soft skin.

"More..." he moaned out surprising himself, blushing harder because he definitely liked Hidan touching and squeezing his backside.

The motion of Hidan kneeling up forcing his legs to unlock from the hips made him open his eyes in slits and watch the man as that grabbed his legs firmly with the thumbs under his knees, his legs remained bent nicely when Hidan pressed them upwards till his knees met his chest and his backside lifted in the air, he whimpered and squirmed grabbing on the sheets, feeling maybe a bit too exposed and...

He arched and his thoughts came to a crushing halt as the pleasure exploded in his body. Hidan had slammed into him hard and fast... he almost screamed as something that must have been the sweet spot was hit with that large cock, he squirmed on the bed gasping for air and trying and failing to wriggle his ass on Hidan to feel more.

"Oh god... Hidan." Shamelessly he moaned the name out as the Jashinist repeated the hard thrust hitting the same blessed spot and this time the man kept himself buried and rocked the hips into him with circle motions, Itachi couldn't take it, his little toes curling in pleasure.

"That's so good... good." he panted out watching Hidan through clouded eyes, Hidan's face was ecstatic, the violet eyes were lidded too watching his face with a small perfect satisfied smile on the wet parted lips.

His eyes went unfocused when Hidan started to move for real, banging into him and hitting the right spot with that huge cock each time and hard, he could only mewl and moan and scream when Hidan rocked the hips into him time to time, he couldn't even recognize his own voice.

Itachi heard Hidan get vocal after few minutes of the hard pace and then the man fastened it all up and roughened it up as well till he heard his ass connecting with Hidan's thighs with loud slapping noises and till he heard Hidan's cock shoving into him with squishy embarrassing sounds. Hidan's hands holding his legs pushed them higher up and closed them managing to hold them with one hand, he screamed out his delight when a hand spanked his ass hard without a slightest halt in Hidan's pace.

"Hidan...ah..." he blushed because of that slap but he also realised something... he... liked it...rough, he liked the pain. He grabbed Hidan's wrist, the same that spanked him and the violet eyes locked with his black ones for a moment there he couldn't decide what to do... ask or bite off his own tongue.

"More." so it was out and he was about to close his eyes and get a horrified heart attack but then Hidan growled purely like an animal, the hips snapped forward harshly and Hidan spanked him hard with a loud slapping noise, he arched mewling and moaning and tried to wriggle his ass even if he couldn't quite manage in the position he was in.

"Mh, you like it rough? G-good... I do too..." Hidan rasped and he heard it but he was too busy to enjoy the feelings. Because Hidan really was getting rough, spanking him till his ass felt hot and he loved it enough to gasp out Hidan's name every so often.

He felt drool slide down his cheeks, both of them, he was drooling madly and he was so close to simply let it go and cumm all over the place, and he would, if he wouldn't want this to last forever... to feel the big cock glide into him with such force hitting all the right spots each time... to feel Hidan's strong hands ruling his body, dominating him harshly, to hear Hidan's low throaty moans and animalistic possessive growls.

His legs were then spread widely open, one of Hidan's hands went under him holding his ass and lifting it up as Hidan restarted the fierce merciless pounding the other hand made him cry out in pain and ecstasy as it slapped his sensitive inner tights and then squeezed them roughly. He guessed he was a bit of a masochist... because he loved it, his body jerked at each slap each thrust rocked his body and each moan and growl he heard from Hidan pushed him closer to his undoing.

"Hidan... ah... I can't... I'm so..." Hidan was squeezing his ass harshly with one hand and his tender thigh with the other one rocking the hips into him till he felt the soft balls press against his ass as well.

Hidan moved laying over him where he welcomed the Jashinist in his arms wrapping them around the strong neck as his legs lifted high up and wrapped around Hidan's waist, his thighs and his ass burned and felt so hot from the abuse, all his body felt hot and on fire, his moans never stopped only increased in volume as Hidan guided a hand between them and gripped his cock starting to pump him while licking at his mouth, he couldn't return the kiss he could only arch and clutch on the man above him.

"I'm coming...Hidan." he choked, feeling his body go rigid and tingle, burn, he thought he'll combust in flames, instead his hips started to jerk as he came undone, hot white pleasure overtook him and he did hear himself scream out Hidan's name and he did hear Hidan growl his name in return, he also felt Hidan's hips jerk madly and rock his whole being with the strength of it. it was so intense, his nails dug into strong muscled shoulders when he felt hot burning liquid cover his insides and leak out of him while Hidan was still moving inside of him.

Soon all their movement ceased completely and they just breathed heavily and tiredly.

Staring into the ceiling Itachi was stroking and drawing patterns on Hidan's sweaty back with his fingers while the Jashinist was not moving at all.

Until after some while when they were breathing somewhat normally again he felt soft lips press a light kiss right there on his neck.

"How's the first time?"

The question made him chuckle and tighten his arms around Hidan. "Incredible..." he said lifting his head and pressing his lips on Hidan's shoulder somewhere, didn't matter where as long as it landed somewhere on the man. Hidan chuckled too and pushed up, he scowled, he wouldn't mind to stay close, he wouldn't mind it at all.

He scowled again when Hidan's soft cock slid out of him leaving a wet trail on his thigh, he closed his legs and watched Hidan take a towel from one of the night tables at the side of the bed, he had a suspicion that Hidan had put that towel there before.

Squeaking he tried to protest when Hidan wiped his tummy getting his cum off of it with gentle strokes, Hidan batted his hands away and spread his legs wiping the liquid away from there as well, he just covered his burning face with his hand and waited till Hidan was finished hearing a low chuckle, when he dared to take the hand away from his face Hidan was wiping himself and then threw the white towel in the corner of the room.

Hidan gave him a smile somewhat on the cute side because no teeth were showing. "Come here..." the man breathed out laying on the back and pulling on his arm, he got the hint and delighted scooted close putting his head on a strong shoulder and his hand on a firm chest resisting the mad urge to somehow get closer still and shivered when Hidan's arm around his shoulder tightened for a moment as if hugging him briefly.

He was watching Hidan's profile from close up while the man was pulling the blanket over their bodies and when that was done Hidan turned a bit till the violet eyes locked with his black ones.

"It's going to be one hell of a 'free weekend' Itachi!"

The violet eyes were sparkling telling him that this was only the beginning...

_..._

_Fin..._

_An: uhh, it's finished. Thank you for reading... if you have something to say, it is welcomed._


End file.
